Raspberries and Violets
by torsui
Summary: Just a character analysis-type fic, as well as my opinions of Yugi and Yugioh's relationship. No shounen-ai, though... not yet. ^_~


Anzu says that Yugioh's eyes scare her sometimes

Just a character analysis-type fic, as well as my opinions of Yugi and Yugioh's relationship. No shounen-ai, though . . . not yet. ^_~ Also my first-ever post to FF.net, though certainly not my first fic. It is, however, my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic . . . and hopefully I haven't butchered it the way WB has. ^_^;; Note that I don't use just plain "Yami" when Yugi's referring to Yami no Yugi. I'm still trying to hash out my opinion on that, convenient as it is . . .

****

Raspberries and Violets

Anzu says that Yugioh's eyes scare her sometimes. They're redder than mine are, I know that. Crimson. To quote her, a mix between my amethyst and the ruby of blood, and twice as hard. Jounouchi and Honda agree, that while Yugioh's face is certainly older, it's the eyes that truly set him apart from me.

I don't know what they're talking about. Yami no Yugi's eyes always remind me of raspberries.

Then again, I have never seen Yugioh in true battle mode, coldly defeating his opponents and crushing them with shadows that are their consequence. He spares me that, putting my mind to rest while he fights, and keeping the memories away from me, his Aibou. I love him for that.

And Yugioh is never angry with me. Annoyed, yes, rarely, but mere annoyance isn't going to bring him to that level. Never, ever. He takes care not to frighten me, soothes away what does. My nightmares are always banished by gentle hands and a pair of deep red eyes.

But what have I to be scared of in myself? I will never be afraid of him, my other self, no matter what he does. To me, the Game King is not someone to be frightened of. My guardian, always. Whatever Anzu says about his eyes.

=====

Amethyst? Anzu calls my Aibou's eyes amethyst?

Such a clear stone, washed-out purples and violets. True, the color matches, but no state of mind can describe Yugi's eyes as that hard. No cold unfeeling gems, are those two shining orbs. No. More like watercolor violets, smooth tender petals opening up to the sun.

The innocence in his eyes softens all of Yugi's face, his mind, his heart. Even his soul room is constantly littered with toys, a perpetual reminder of all I try to protect, what I lost millennia ago and what I've partially regained.

I am lucky, that the Sennen Puzzle chose Yugi, that Yugi was able to assemble all of the pieces. Otherwise I would have been trapped for the gods only know how long. Those same gods have blessed me with my gentler self, my second soul, as well as freeing me from the pieces of the puzzle to walk earth and dark and spirit as the Game King once again. In my eyes, the first is the greater gift.

The light shines in the heart of Yugioh and gods be DAMNED if I let _anything_ harm him.

I know I have changed from whom—no, _what_ I was. Yugi knows almost nothing but kindness, and there is no possible method I could have worked out to successfully avoid tasting it eventually, to resist the intertwining of his soul with mine. Before, in the beginning, I would have suffered no regret at disposing of any of his contemporaries if they'd become a nuisance in any way, shape, or form. After . . .

That would have hurt Yugi.

Out of all those who have tried to force me to bow, this one, only this one, has been successful . . . in the sense that I allowed what he is to mingle with what is I. Across time and space, only he has taught me the compassion I now use for the benefit of others instead of merely dooming them with a twist of my powers.

When Yugi's eyes turn as hard as mine, I will know that I have failed in my role as his guardian. But the Game King does not lose. He will not, especially at the biggest challenge ever set to him. By himself, no less.

My Aibou's eyes will _never_ be mere stones, because now Yugioh is embroiled in the greatest game of all, and as many an opponent has learned, he is worthy of his title.

__

I challenge you . . .

~owari~

Notes: I know, I know, cheesy as hell. I wrote this in the space of two hours at about 12 in the morning. ^^;;; Yes, I need help. I also can't create titles to save my life. *sigh* Oh well.


End file.
